yomawarifandomcom-20200214-history
Factory
The Factory is an old abandoned factory area in the Town of the Protagonist. It is supposedly where many children get taken to after being kidnapped by Mr. Yomawari(s) and then killed by the Meat(s). Now, many of their Spirits haunt the place. Story During Chapter 6, the Protagonist was taken to the Factory upon being kidnapped by a Mr. Yomawari. As the Protagonist tries to escape the Factory, she had to escape from both Spirits and Mr. Yomawari, who transform into Meat. After having to run all over the Factory, she finds the key to the front gate of the Factory. As she was about to head to the gate, Meat appears for one more attack, only to end up falling off the building they were on and end up falling into a pillar that pierced it. The girl was surprised of what happened, but as she inspects what happened, a Hand Spirit suddenly passes behind her. As she senses it and looks behind her, she notices an open shipment container that was previously closed. As she inspects inside it, two more Hand Spirits come out of it, surprising her. She then regain her thoughts, and found inside the container an Old Charm that belonged to her sister. The girl then used the key she found to escape. As she head Home, she figured out that Mr. Yomawari was the one who kidnapped her sister. Areas The Factory has several abandoned buildings, as well as a large abandoned chimney building. They are many old shipment containers scattered around the place. It has a bridge which has a stairway leading into the sewer system. * Bridge - It is a bridge that connects the Town to the Factory. It bridges over a waterway. Connected to the bridge is a set of stairs that lead into the sewer system. You can find a Hair Spirit nearby. Residence * Mr. Yomawari (temporary) * Hair Spirit * Shadowman * Child Spirit * Blind Spirit * Headless Spirit Items Key There are three Key Items around the Factory area. You can collect this Item from located in an area in the West area of the Factory. This place may sometimes have a dead body of a child. The narrow path to it is blocked by a Meat who will ram at you to kill you. You can collect this Item from inside the chimney building, which looks like a circle building area (colored red on the map), of the Factory. You can collect this Item from the found inside a shipment container in the Factory. You can obtain it automatically at the end of Chapter 6. Collectibles There are thirteen Collectible Items around the Factory area. You can collect this Item from the lower part of the Bridge, near the entrance to the Factory. It is guarded by a Hair Spirit You can collect this Item from the most southeast area of the whole Factory. You can collect this Item from the area with the pile of crumbled debris that is below a walkway. It is near a car that a Meat crushes when it pops out from above. You can collect this Item from northeast from the entrance of the Factory. It is near some Child Spirits, crumbled debris, and a blinking streetlight. You can collect this Item from near a pile of crumble and debris, which is close to the shipment container that the Protagonist starts from in Chapter 6. You can collect this Item from northeast from the entrance of the Factory. It is at the start of a path made from steel plates. You can collect this Item from the bottom-most area of the Factory, just west from the Factory's entrance. There are some Child Spirits and Road Blocks in the area. You can collect this Item from on top of the building with two small air conditioning units. It is on the southeast end of the walkway of the top of the buildings. You can collect this Item from on top of the building with the broken pipe that the Meat (Mr. Yomawari) fell off from. You can acquire Puzzle Piece 15 near two containers and the Picture Book collectible Item, in the most southeast part of the Factory. You can acquire Puzzle Piece 16 in the area at the end and to the northwest of the walkway in the Factory. You can acquire Puzzle Piece 17 near a Trash Can that is near the entrance gate of the Factory. It is guarded by a Child Spirit. You can acquire Puzzle Piece 18 inside the chimney building, which looks like a circle building area (colored red on the map), of the Factory. Trivia * It is believed that Mr. Yomawari(s) kidnaps children who wander outside at night and leaves them in the Factory to be killed by these Spirits as Meat or by other Spirits. It's possible to find the corpse of one of the kidnapped children in the Factory. You can also find collectible Items belonging to the kidnapped children. * In some mythology and legends, steel is used to repel spirits. So it may be possible the Spirits inside the Factory are tripped there because the Factory acts like a cage because it specializes in steel work (based on the Items found in the area). Category:Locations